Time Removal
by Animallover1313
Summary: Natsuki is a part of the gang of Naruto, so when the whole gang; except for her; gets time-warped and de-age more than double their age, how can Natsuki deal with them? And more importantly, how does she get them back?
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh..." I groaned as the alarm clock went off in my dorm. I yawned, then swung my legs over my bed, and woke up Temari and the other Sand Siblings. I started to boil rice and formed it into origini with the food they loved. One was with steak, the other with chicken, and the last with tuna. "Guys, your food's ready!" I yelled into the three other rooms, and I could hear distant thuds, which meant that they were all awake. I laughed, and set the rice balls on the table. They all lunged at it, making me laugh out loud. "Guys, guys... GUYS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and they all stopped to look at me with an annoyed expression. "You guys do see that the food's gone... YUKIKO!" I screeched at the guilty snow leopard cub, with origini grains on her muzzle and nose. She grunted, then burped before leaping in my arms. I only sighed, and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten at the door. I smiled, and hugged all of them before setting Yukiko on my shoulder and heading out, along with the unhappy Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"Today's mission: Time Ninjas! We found a different type of amulet in the Village hidden in the Towers, and so we must retrieve it!" Gai sensei cheered, and we all did the same in excitement. I was in Kurenai's team, and I nudged Hinata gently.

"You can hang out more with Naruto-kun!" I whispered to her, and she immediately turned red. I laughed, and I ruffled her hair. "Aww... it's so cute!" I squealed quietly, and she rolled her eyes. I petted Yukiko's fur, and she purred in response. "You ready, Yukiko? We're on another mission!" I smiled, and she purred before playfully batting my face in response. She jumped off from my shoulder, and she jumped on Shino. I groaned, and pried her away from him. "Yukiko, don't eat his bugs! You're fat enough already!" I stated jokingly, and I guided her back to my shoulder.

"You ready everyone?" Kakashi asked, and I smiled before nodding. We exited, and then something flickered in the corner of my eye. The senseis noticed it too, and I turned around to be face to face with a sound ninja. I whipped out my kunai, but he quickly stabbed me in the leg. I winced, but didn't cry out. "Natsuki!" I heard Kakashi call out, but I parried on. I swept his legs out from under him, and I pinned him down. He passed out, since I pressed on his pressure point too hard. I glanced at him one last time before continuing with the rest. I started to feel an ache in my leg, and I looked down to see that my leg was gushing out blood, and it was making a trail. Now, seeing that I was in the back, I was making a bad trail for others to follow. I groaned, and Hinata looked back and gasped. She slung her arm under my shoulder, and I started to limp to the camp.

"What were you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Kurenai bellowed, and I flinched, while Yukiko cowered in my hair.

"I was trying to defend my group! He was going to attack us!" I stated, and she relaxed before crouching to my level.

"You're a good student, and I didn't want to lose you. Who knew if that was your-"

"I know," I muttered in a clipped tone, and she only nodded before sending me back out. When we came out, the Time Ninja were attacking my team.

* * *

"Get back!" Asuma screeched over the crowd of fighting, and everything slowed down when the Time ninja dropped something before scampering out. I picked it up, and my eyes widened.

"Oh no..." I whispered, and my throat was closing up.

"What's wrong?" I heard Kurenai start frantically, but there was a blast from the amulet; while I was holding it; and everything became black.

* * *

"Natswuki?" I heard a frantic... no, childish, voice on me, and I looked up to see a girl who was identical to Kurenai, except she was about 10. I gasped, and looked at myself. If I was myself, then how was Kurenai... oh no.

"The amulet!" I gasped out, and I saw a shuffling of all of the kids.

"Yeah... that turned us into... into _this_." Kurenai huffed, then blushed when Asuma came by.

"Asuma! NO SMOKING AT AGE 11!" I shrieked, and took away his cigarette box.

"NOO! MY BABIES!" He wailed, and started to cry. I sighed, and I gave him a box of Candy Cigars. "YAAY!" Asuma squealed, and sucked on it. Kurenai blushed even more, and I looked at everyone.

"Okay... let's see. Team 8, where are you guys?!" I shrieked, and a few kids started to crawl out. Hinata was about 3, with her original look, and her eyes were watering. I knelt in front of her, and she tackled me in a hug. "What's wrong? Kiba, eh, what happened?" I started, and started to turn red. Let's just say that I had a...eh... crush on him.

"We aww got changed awmost double our age.." He shrugged, and I resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. Akamaru came up, and it looked like he was the same size. So, this didn't effect animals, it effected us... interesting.

"I wanna go back!" She wailed, and I patted the back of her head softly. Kiba's face was as red as his fang marks, and they were about the size of my two fingers together. I smiled at the two of them, and I patted their heads.

"I know, it's going to be hard for you. Go to Kurenai, and wait there, okay?" I asked softly, and they smiled and nodded before they ran to Kurenai, Kiba stumbling on Akamaru parts of the way. I smiled, then saw Shino running towards them, with microscopic bugs trailing behind him. I rolled my eyes, and I saw a familiar white head start to head my way. His head hit my chest while he was reading, and both of us turned as red as a fire engine. "Tell this to no one, or you die," I muttered, and he also turned really red before holding my hand gently. "What're you doing?" I asked softly, and he shrugged.

"You probably wouldn't let me do this if I was my old age," He muttered, and I turned even more red. I spotted some pink, brunette, and blonde hair before Temari, Sakura, and Tenten tackled me to the ground, bringing Kakashi's head to my chest... again. I turned more red, and gently set him as far away from me as possible. Temari was about six, with little blonde pigtails and green-blue eyes. Tenten had tiny buns, with her original kimono and big brown eyes. Tenten looked about four years old, since she was a year older than me. Sakura was three, and had big green eyes with short pink hair. I smiled, and knelt in front of all of them.

"Hi you guys... Sakura can you stay with me while I get Naruto and Sasuke? Tenten go find Neji and Lee, and Temari find your siblings, okay?" I instructed, and they all nodded, while Sakura held my other hand. I saw a black patch of hair, and I carried the two children at my hips and I ran after Sasuke. "Gotcha!" I choked out before I fell to the ground, with the others under me. "I'm so sorry!" I shrieked, and I quickly got off to see Kakashi was directly under me. Both of us turned red, and I only facepalmed myself. "Okay, Kakashi, this is getting very perverted... We're not going to tell anyone about that, right?" I started, and he nodded. "Okay.." I sighed in relief, and looked down at Sasuke.

He still had the annoyed look on his face, and I only sighed. They were all the same, just their minds had decreased in age, and they were more young. Oh no... I thought. Gai and Lee must have so much fun like this... I sighed, and picked all of them up before collapsing under a tree.

How am I supposed to deal with this?!


	2. Chapter 2

"NAWUTO!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs, and everyone cowered in her path. "NAWUTO WHEWE AWE YOU!" She wailed, and a blonde baby started to crawl towards us, and I picked him up.

"Oh gosh..." I face palmed myself when he made a farting sound, and giggled while Kakashi started to gag, since he was below him. I fought the urge to hurl, and handed him to Kakashi, who almost dropped him. "Kakashi, please don't drop him, okay?" I set a hand on his shoulder, and he only nodded before carrying him, and walking towards a shady spot under a tree. Sakura trailed behind him, and I pushed Sasuke in that direction. He glared at me once more before reluctantly following them. "Great, I got Team 7 covered... Shika-kun! Where are you?! Oh.." I looked down to see a baby boy, with rust colored hair and intensifying blue eyes and black eyeliner. "Aww... you're Gaara-kun!" I immediately smiled, and picked him up. He grabbed my hair, and pulled it in his mouth. "N-no... Gaara-kun... my hair isn't food..." I sighed, then reluctantly let him slobber on my hair. He smiled and laughed, with a mouthful of hair in his mouth. I groaned, and he squeezed my cheek. I smiled at him, and he hiccupped before laughing again. I saw Shikamaru, who was also a baby, and picked him up on the other side of my hip. He was fast asleep, as usual.

I bounced them both on my hips, and I started to search for Ino. I saw Ino yelling at a munching Chouji, who'd managed to get into a bag of chips...again. How'd he even- you know, I won't even ask. I picked the both of them up, and each one of them clung onto my legs. I think Ino got off to walk beside me, but I know that Chouji climbed up to my back and plopped on the back of my neck. I was pulled back, and tried my hardest to stay on my feet. I stumbled to Asuma, and gently laid Shika-kun down on a patch of soft grass, and Chouji climbed down with the chips in his hand, and sat next to Asuma. Ino stood, and huffed at Shikamaru and Chouji.

I sighed, and looked towards Tenten, who had Neji quietly under control. The others were...eh... full of 'youth', as they would say. The two were playing tag together, even though Lee could barely walk. I scooped him up, and dragged Gai-sensei over to the meeting place where the other two were at.

"Now," I started, and pointed a finger at Gai. "You need to sit down, or you'll be taking a time-out. Gai, you're supposed to keep an eye on these kids, not making them run around the place and get hurt!" I scolded him, and I heard Gaara start to cry. I started to bounce him again, and I set him down before another kid tackled me to the ground, followed by the familiar head of Temari. "GAH!" I shrieked, and I looked up to see Kankuro sitting on top of me with a proud expression. I only sighed, and set him next to Gaara. Temari plopped down next to him, and I looked at everything. Good, everything's in order.

"Alright... eh.. Kurenai, where are you?!" I started, and I heard a shrill scream before I saw Hinata and Kiba picked up by no other than a sound ninja. "Stop there!" I started, and I tackled him to the ground. Kiba and Hinata flew towards the ground, and I caught them before setting them back on the ground. The sound ninja blasted an arrow full of ear-shattering sound into my back, and I gasped out in pain.

"NATSUKI!" I heard someone say in the distance, and I screamed out with the sound vibrating through my body, slowly breaking my bones. I collapsed on the ground, and focused on the chakra in my hands, then flipped over, shooting some earth at the sound ninja, making him fall to the ground, unconscious. I started to tumble to him, and Kakashi caught my head before I could crack it open. I felt tears stain my cheeks, and I started to sob.

"W-what would've happened I-if I couldn't g-get K-Kiba and H-Hinata?!" I started, and Kakashi stopped me by patting my head and hugging me tightly around the waist.

"It wouldn't be your fault..." He muttered to me, with his voice muffled in my stomach. I patted his head, and tentatively kissed his head. Both of us turned red, and I quickly looked away. He squeezed my hand one more time, and he pulled trembling Kiba and Hinata into the tent.

"K-KIBA! HINATA!" I cried, and I hugged the both of them tightly, starting to sob again. "I d-don't want t-to lose you guys!" I sobbed into their hair, and I could feel wetness on my stomach. I looked down to see both Kiba and Hinata crying too, and they started to wail before Kiba tackled me in a hug around the neck.

"I don't wanna leave without you guys!" I heard him burst into tears, and I sat him down in my lap before kissing his head.

"I won't leave any of you, no matter the cost, okay?" I stated softly, and he nodded before burying his head in my stomach. I smiled, and hugged Hinata again. "I won't let anyone take you guys away from me. Any of you." I added, and I hugged Kakashi too, and he looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back, and he looked back down.

"Natsuki!" I heard someone cry, and Asuma ran inside of the tent, which made me and Kakashi jump in the opposite directions.

"Yes, Asuma?" I started, and he pointed at the threesome of Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Ino's making a fuss about my smoking again, Shikamaru's drooling everywhere, and Chouji ate my cigar! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" He wailed, and he pulled me outside.

"Natsuki, Asuma keeps on going, inhaling these cigarettes! Look, he already went through over 3 packs!" She held up 3 packs of empty Candy Cigars, and I placed my hands on my hips, and Kiba held onto one of my legs, making me turn red. I picked him up, and set him next to Kurenai.

"Stay over there, okay?" I started softly, and he nodded before getting bowled over by Yukiko and Akamaru. I laughed, and ruffled his hair. I left them, and I went back to Asuma. "No more packs for you, alright? You'll get them back when you show me that you're mature enough to have them." I huffed at him, and Ino crossed her arms, smirking at him. He clenched his fists, and hugged my knees.

"Please, I'll be good! I'll be very very good for this!" I pried him off of me, and I only shook my head.

"No, you need to stop anyways. You're staying off of those, until you show me that you can deal with your students..." I turned him around and towards his students. Shikamaru was drooling a little, not a lot. Exaggeration, I tell you. Chouji burped, and I only sighed before looking towards the Sand siblings, who were right next to me. Gaara had somehow climbed to my arms, and he started to tug on my hair, with it in his mouth. I held him in one arm, and only let him drool on my hair. Kankuro snickered, and I glared at him, making him cower behind Temari.

"Gaara, get off of Natsuki! Her hair isn't food!" I heard someone shout, and Kiba started to tumble over here, with Akamaru and Yukiko bounding behind him. He hugged my knees, and climbed up to Gaara. He stuck his finger on his chest, and my eyes widened. "Her hair isn't food. It's a nice and soft part of her, and I don't like others touching it!" He pouted, then tackled Gaara. Both of them would've tumbled to the ground, only if I hadn't caught them.

"Kiba!" I shouted at him, astonished of what he said. He looked at me with big eyes, and my face started to heat up. "Y-you don't have to say things like that..." I started off, and he hugged my knees before I felt sand wrap around my legs. "Oh no..." I murmured, and picked up Gaara quickly. "Shh... Gaara-kun it's alright. I'm here, Gaara-kun... calm down... it's okay..." I started to soothe him as he started to wail. I patted his back softly, and the sand started to retract back to Gaara's feet.

I sighed in relief, and I sat down. "Alright, we'll all be going back to the leaf village, but we won't be going back to our homes. Instead, we'll stay as a pack, so we can look out for one another, and NOT get into fights..." I glanced at Kiba, and he blushed in embarrassment before I continued. "Asuma, you will be with Kurenai and will head to the dormitory, to be more precise, my dorm. Temari, guide your brothers to our dorm, and Kakashi, separate the boys in Kankuro's room, and Kurenai with the girls in my room. That simple enough?" I instructed, and they both nodded. I smiled, and I felt someone tug on my sandal, and I looked down to see Hinata, with her eyes big and with a lavender tint to them. I smiled at her, and she tugged on Kiba with her hand. "What's wrong, you two?" I asked gently, kneeling so I could look them in the eyes.

"W-well... K-kiba and I w-wanted to s-stay with y-you, so n-nothing h-happens again..." She stuttered, and I smiled before scooping the two of them and letting Kiba cling onto my back; like a piggy-back ride; and Hinata walking with me; holding my hand. We finally came back to Konoha, and we started towards the dormitory. I fumbled with the doorknob of our apartment-like dorm, and ventured inside. It was in our regular shape, and so I set down a sleeping Kiba on my bed, and kissed his forehead softly before setting Akamaru next to him.

I went outside of my door to find all of the girls crowded on the couch and chairs, and the rowdy noise of the boys in Kankuro's room. I heard water running, and I walked into the bathroom and screamed like bloody murder. In the bathtub was a naked Neji, Lee, Shino, Sasuke, and Naruto. The room started to darken, and I could hear Asuma and Kakashi before my vision vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

"ugh... Where am I?" I questioned, looking up at the faces of Kakashi, Asuma, Temari, and Kurenai hovering over me, with worry sketched on their faces. I started to sit up, and looked around. Most of the kids were watching a classic movie, and some were arguing. I heard a shrill cry, and I saw Sasuke pulling the hair of a wailing Naruto. I nudged Kakashi, and he groaned before separating the twosome. I heard more wails, and I saw Temari and Shikamaru in another fight. Ever since that fight in the chunin exams, they've been at it at arguments. "HEY, stop it you two!" I shouted above the screaming, and pried a punching Temari off of Shikamaru, who was smirking smugly and crossing his arms.

"LET ME AT HIM! I WANNA WIPE OFF THE GOD-DAMN SMUG LOOK ON HIS STUPID FACE!" She screeched, and she wriggled from my grasp before tackling him again. I pried Shikamaru away from her, but not before Temari punched me in the eye and nose, making blood squirt out from my nostril. I tumbled back, and fell on my butt. I felt tears sting my eyes, and it felt like a bee's sting on my eyelid. I wiped my eyes furiously, and the whole room quieted down in alarm. I saw everyone looking at me in worry, and I only smiled before I saw Sakura and Hinata rush to me with some paper towels and started to dab at my nose. Sakura doused the paper towel with water, then turned to Temari in anger.

"What kind of mother did you come from, who would raise you to hit people so much!" She screamed at Temari, and the Sand Siblings and I gasped before Temari ran into her room and slammed the door, with Kankuro following her. Gaara started to wail, and I picked him up before rushing into Temari's room. I set Gaara on my lap, and hugged the two older ones before wiping away Temari's tears.

"Hey... it's gonna be-"

"Don't even start! I didn't have a mother! I never knew her!" She started to bawl, and I set Gaara in Kankuro's lap before laying Temari's head in my lap.

"Shh... that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that it's gonna be tough without a mother, but I'm here. We're all here for you, Temari. You too, Kankuro. Temari, Kankuro... will you allow me to be your mother... while you're in this form?" I started cautiously, and they both looked up at me before Temari squealed and tackled me in a hug.

"YES! YES, YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES YES!" She shrieked, and I smiled before hugging the both of them and placing Gaara in my lap again.

"Good... Just know, that you have someone with you. I'll be here. Always have, always will be." I smiled down at them, and I patted their heads. "Now come on, let's go watch some Aladdin." I grabbed each of their hands, and Gaara clung onto my back. I opened the door, and everyone turned back to me and the threesome. I let go of Temari and Kankuro, and set Gaara next to Naruto in the soft pile of blankets, which was supervised by Kurenai.

I turned the knob to my own room, and I found Kiba yawning, and he stretched before yawning again and leaning back into my pillows. I rolled my eyes, and sat next to him before ruffling his hair. He looked up at me in surprise, and I smiled before blushing a lot. He laughed at me before poking my cheek with a tiny finger, and I couldn't help but turn more red. I scooted closer to him, and he sighed before burying his head deeper in my pillow.

"You smell like cinnamon..." I heard him murmur, and I could feel my face heating up like a microwave. He also turned red, and I laid down under the covers next to him.

"Um... Kiba..." I started, then gulped when he looked up at me.

"Yeah Natsuki?" He asked, with worry lacing his voice.

"Who... who do you like here? I mean... as in... more than a friend..." I asked nervously, and he shrugged.

"Ino of course. She's hot." He stated slowly, as if I was an idiot to not notice. I smiled, but I felt the tears prick at my eyes. I sat up, and softly patted his head.

"Alright... I hope you get her, Kiba." I whispered to him, and started to walk out of the room. I ran through the crowd of kids watching Aladdin, and slammed the door hard. I slid against the door, and started to sob. My shoulders started to shake, and I clutched my head with my hands. I looked down at myself, and shook my head. Why would he like me anyways? I was ugly and fat...

I fell backwards, since the door behind me had pulled back. I fell to the ground with a thud, and I looked up to see Kakashi with a worried gaze on his face. I smiled, and walked back inside. "I have some ramen if you-" I stopped in mid-sentence, seeing that everyone had one eyebrow propped up. Yes, including Sasuke. Temari and Kankuro rushed to me, and led me back outside. I knelt down to their level, and I smiled before cocking my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"We will always help our mommy when she's in need." I heard Kankuro murmur, and I blew. Tears that were pricking at my eyes dropped down, and they both hugged me tightly. Temari stroked my head, and murmured comforting words under her breath. Kankuro hugged me too, and buried his head in my hair. I smiled sadly, and wrapped my arms around the two of them.

"I love you guys..." I murmured, and they smiled in reply. They grabbed onto each of my hands, and we all walked back into the dorm. Inside, there was more chaos then needed. Naruto and Sasuke were at it again, wailing and rolling all over the place hitting each other. This had caused Gaara to start crying, which made everyone start complaining since no one could hear the movie. I let go of their hands, and turned to see Kiba with his hair roused in every direction. I turned away quickly, and started to comfort Gaara. He immediately stopped, and stuffed my hair in his mouth and giggled. I only sighed, and ruffled his hair gently before setting him back down on the blankets. He started to yawn, and fell asleep with his mouth enveloping my hair in a package of drool.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I saw Kiba with a guilty look on his face. I clenched my fists, and I tried to smile at him, but turned out to be a grimace. He cocked his head to the side, then his eyes widened when Ino started to come towards him and grabbed him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

I stood up and sprinted out, and felt the tears streaking down the sides of my cheeks. I started to jump through the trees again, and stopped when I felt someone's eyes on my back. I shivered, and gasped out in pain when the vibrations of the arrow stung. I rubbed the small of my back, and winced. I quickly returned to the dorm, with my eyes puffy and my hair tangled with bits of twigs and leaves stuck in it. I opened the door quietly to find most of the kids asleep, including Kiba and Ino. I smiled sadly, but tried not to let the tears sting my cheeks again.

I picked up Hinata, and laid her next to Naruto, along with Shikamaru and Temari. Temari started to stir, so I placed Kankuro also next to her. I then laid a blanket over Sakura and Sasuke, and also Kurenai and Asuma. The only kids who were awake was Kakashi, and me. I nudged Ino closer to Kiba, but she recoiled, scooting closer to Chouji. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why she's acting that way. I shrugged, then just laid the two on the couch. Kiba started to cry in his sleep, and Akamaru and Yukiko started to whine before wrapping their tails around him. I picked him up, and almost ran to my room before laying him down on my bed. I sat down next to him, and stroked his head.

"I...I'm sorry!" I caught in the middle of crying, and I looked down at him in surprise.

"What are you sorry for, Kiba?" I asked gently, and he started to shake before grabbing and squeezing the pillow.

"I...I lied! I don't like Ino! I like Natsuki-Chan! I just... I don't think she feels the same way! She's gonna hate me! Momma already chased away Papa, and people don't think I'm even human! I don't like it here!" He wailed, and I pressed his head towards my stomach, and I cradled him in my lap before kissing his forehead.

"Kiba... you're one of the most brave people I know. You're similar to me. I lost family members too, and it's tough... but Natsuki-Chan may feel the same way about you. She just might..." I trailed off, and substituted my stomach for a pillow before standing up again.

Closing the door, I turned to see Orochimaru, with Kakashi in front of him; with a kunai blade pressed against his chest.

"Take another step, and he dies..." I heard him say (it's pretty hard with your tongue hanging out), and Kakashi started to struggle against him. I slowly looked around, to see if anything was moving. But; just my luck; a vase shattered on the floor.


End file.
